All Falls Afoul on All Hallows Eve
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: What does the ghost and spirit of Halloween hold for our friends?Find out... Two-shot.


**A/N:**Happy Halloween. ^_- This is a two-shot, so more soon!

I.

The Long residence...

Jake lounged back on the family couch, his feet were propped up as he half-heartedly awaited his sister Haley to appear in her costume;which still remained unknown.

"Ah---All Hallows Eve,"Fu Dog suddenly appeared on the other end of the sofa,letting his paw sink up into his jowels as he dreamily watched a commerical for dark chocolate."A time for treats,of sugary sweets and gooey good eats."

The dragon sent him a skeptical look."Fu, you do know that the vet called, right?About the Veggie Dog Chow."

Fu Dog glared at him."You _swore_ never to mention that man again, especially after the time Gramps wanted to-"

"Okay,"Jake cut him off quickly, already reliving that most horrid time."You're right,my bad But, Fu, seriously. You're gonna beat out the roast turkey come next November."

His words of advice fell on deaf ears.

"I still have nightmares about it,you know."The Sharpei left for the kitchen."He goes in deep,deeper,deepest..."

Jake turned back to the flat screen to see a young black announcer woman in a tight skin mermaid suit, she stood with her back to a long procession of teens in costumes.

"How goes it all you ghouls and goblins, remember that the costume contest is tonight and that means this is your one chance to win the mysterious _mystery _grand prize..."

"Yep."He said lamely.

"...which are four tickets to Shanique On Ice this Christmas."

There was an unsure pause for her and a gear-turning one for Jake.

"Um..."her eyebrows dipped inward as she clutched the mic."Did I say that out loud?"

"And I'll have to give you my thanks after I win,"Jake answered suavely, he clicked off the TV and did a back flip transformation into the air."It's the same thing as last year but, hey, the Amdrag can wing it!"Sensing someone coming, Jake nearly demorphed.

"Jake..."Johnation said in a disapproving manner upon entering the living room.

"Oh," he chuckled in relief."It's just you, Dad. Hey, isn't it great?You get to come into rooms now and I don't have to dragon down anymore...or get busted for my duties."

"Jake-aroo, what are the ground rules we established?"He asked the floating reptile.

His son looked ceiling-ward and tapped his toes to the floor."Stay grounded."he said.

"To keep from being grounded." He finished reciting and moved to rub Jake's head in a fatherly manner when the height issue came into question, so he resorted to hugging.

Jake felt some feeling leave his lean red arms."Look, comes Mom and Hales."

The small Chinese girl came bounding down nimbly,dressed as a sparkle laced cow girl.

"Peanut,you're as Halloweeny up as a pumpkin patch!"Their father exclaimed.

"Not bad,Sis."Jake added with an impressed note."Hey, you don't mind going stag for tonight, do you?" he saw the deflated expression cross her face."You actually mind?"

Haley frowned at that."Well, a little bit. You promised to come with me this year."

"The real question is, _will _you mind Jake?" His father stepped forward."You made a-"

"It's all right, Dad. Really."Haley got between them and held up a folded material in her hands."I bought this because it was your dragon size. At least give it a trial fit..."

"What is it?"He took it for closer examination.

"A horse, I bought it from a discount store to save some money."

Jake met the expectant looks of the adults. "Oh, fine." he said resignedly and flew on upstairs to put the rough-filling brown suit on,if anything it would impress his parents.

Several minutes later found Jake staring at his red face in the mirror while fully clothed as a floppy-eared,patchy and button-eyed 'horse'.The entrance was by way of the mid section. Put off but knowing Haley meant well, Jake was ready to fold the costume and place it under his bed when a loud crash downstairs made his attention shift abruptly.

Stumbling around in the costume, Jake made it back to the first floot to find that his mother and father had already taken Haley out. He would have felt some guilt towards that if it wasn't for the sea of glass that lay scattered about on the living room carpet.

"What the heck?!"

Jake looked to see two faces in the his dragon vision, he was able to see that they belonged to none other then the Huntsboys. Clenching his claws together in anger, Jake hurried out the front door as the two high-tailed it quickly on down the block.

"You little homewreckers, get back here!" he waved his costumed hoove in the air and began thrashing around onto the street in his attempt to be free."I've gotta get out."

His sensitive dragon ears picked up the sound of an oncoming eighteen wheeler, this caused Jake to swivel them back as his eyes dilated on the heavy,high beams. He didn't have time to brace himself when a pair of hands yanked him curtly by the suit.

Jake felt thrown to the curb just as the rushing noise closed in and faded swiftly out. He opened his lids again and saw Rose, she sat with a growing quizzical expression upon his chest. In this state he had to wonder,was it for the costume or his very near brush with the Grim Reaper?It didn't matter as Rose helped Jake to his feet/hooves.

"I won't ask."Rose told him."Just promise that'll never happen again."

"Anything you ask."he wasted no time in ditching his costume."So...anti-Huntsgirl?"

Rose smiled as she held up stringed garlic,her other hand on her hip."Vampire Slayer."

"Someone better watch their neck then."Jake lifted his brows suggestively.

"Dude!"Spud came running up to them, and Jake instantly remembered that they had volunteered to take Haley around with him."You're entire floor is covered in glass bits."

"Is anyone hurt?"Rose asked critically.

"No,everyone but Fu left."Jake assured them."Come on,"he motioned them inside and looked out into the night of lit-porchs as the festivites were beginning."Let's go on in."

"Mmm,Jakey boy. Those pranksters did a number on your window."Trixie said to him.

The dragon shook his head in disgust and began sifting through the tiny shards with his ebony talons, that's when he came across a tan scroll with the face of a pumpkin impressed onto it. Jake looked to the others, they were just as perplexed as he was.

He opened it and felt a quiver a chills run down his spine.

"A scroll with a jackolantern." Fu Dog said solemnly as he entered the room.

Everyone looked to him. When he was this serious like this, something was wrong.

x.x.x

"The time is coming," A pumpkin-headed man glanced over at an enormous portrait of a bird engulfed in a blaze of feathers." and the children will play very prominent roles."

To be continued...


End file.
